


Untitled

by Bootsrcool



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Governer Andy and Philip are the same person, MPD, Mental Development, Mental Illness, Multi, Phillip Blake is Andy, The Governer is Philip Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Governer has MPD and is mentally a kid! Whats gonna happen?</p><p>What if the Governor had a split personality, and said 'yes' to Rick's suggestion that they all live in the prison, and Hershel doesn't die? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We can all live together.

Philip was about to say, fuck that, when that niggling thought drifted to the front of his mind, like it usually did when he was about to make an important decision. He usually pushed it to the back of his mind, but today, he wanted to know what it was.

His eyes went glassy for a moment, before clearing and looking at the leader of the prison group, who was watching him, blue eyes full of pleading and confusion. He looked down at his hands and dropped the katana is shock. "What the-" he muttered, looking at Rick again, whose confusion grew. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

A spark of hope ignited in those blue eyes, as Rick repeated himself. "You all can live with us, we can make a home, and survive, live our lives together. You must understand that nobody can survive alone in this world anymore. We need to protect each other, not fight! Please!"

Philips eyes widened at the thought. Surviving is one thing, living is another whole definition! He looked down, then around his surroundings, seeing hardened faces, ready to kill at his order. Why would they listen to him? He saw the old man, 'Hershel' his mind supplied. Michonne too. 

"Yes." he whispered. He turned to look Rick in the eyes. "Yes, We can live. We can all live together." seeing confusion on the faces behind him, he turned to them. "We can all live, not only survive but live!" he saw a lot of relief, and some disappointment. but he ignored those in favor of staring at those blue eyes, full of hope now. He motioned for everyone to put away their weapons, and cut the binds on the- What? Hostages? Why did he have hostages? 

Rick motioned Daryl down, and took him aside for a moment.

"What the fuck are you doin', man? This guy tortured Maggie and Glenn! he was prolly the one who killed Merle!"

"Listen," Rick whispered, "I think this is a different man then the one we were introduced to. That man was angry, and he was blind to reason. I noticed, when I said we can live together, I think something changed, because his eyes, they got all glassy, like he wasn't really here. And the way he looked at me! He looked almost afraid, like a kid who just woke up from a nightmare!"

"How'd you know he isn't faking it?"

"No way can someone fake the look of fear in their eyes like that man just did. He dropped the sword! In shock? Maybe. I don't know, but I do know that he was sincere." 

Daryl stared at Rick, and nodded slowly. "I trust ya," he murmured. "If you say he means it, I'll give him his chance. But one fuck up, Rick, an' he will have a bolt in his head so fast," he trailed off. "What do you need me to do?"

Rick smiled at him, and squeezed his hand for a second before letting go. "I want ya ta ask them the questions. I need to check on Hershel and Michonne. Get them to D Block. I know you were fixing it up before." Daryl nodded and went off to instruct everyone in a line. 

Michonne looked at him like he was crazy while Hershel couldn't stop grinning. "You saw it too?" He asked him? His grin grew.

"When he first captured us, he looked like a man at war with himself. Even when he was talking to us before coming here, he was angry, but seemed to deflate, and was almost child like. Looking at us with kindness, before making a 360 and going back to a man at war."

"Do you think it could be a mental illness?" Rick wondered out loud. Hershel nodded. "I guess Ill be spending some time in the library then. Michonne, would you mind helping Daryl out?" a nod. "Thanks. Hershel, I need you to go to your girls and Glenn. Especially Glenn. He wont understand it coming from me." Hershel smiled and started limping up the field. 

Rick looked over to the governer, who was staring at his hands. walking over to the man he called out. "Hey, governer." He watched as the man flinched before looking up at him.

"Don't call me that. Please don't call me that." he whispered.

"What would you like me to call you then?" 

The nameless man looked up, then at his hands. "You said this could be a new start?" Rick nodded. "Then can I change my name? 'Cause I don't wanna be Philip, or Blake, and I really do not want to be called a governer."

"What do you want your name to be then?"

He thought for a moment. "My ma told me once that she wanted to name me Andrew. So can I be Andy?"

Rick smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, Andy, how about you an' me go an' talk somewhere quiet?" Andy smiled. "Okay. It's too loud out here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, Andy, I'm gonna ask you some questions, an' I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" Andy looked unsure, but said yes. "Okay. Now don't take this the wrong way, but how old are?"

Andy looked at him funny. "I'm 38."

"How old do you feel like? do you feel like you're 38, or do you feel like you're 12?"

"I guess I don't feel like an adult, even though I know I am. Adults don't feel like crying when they have to kill someone, do they?"

"Sometimes they do. Did you want to cry when you killed one of the dead people, or a living person?"

"Both at first, but now only when I have to kill people. I'm putting the dead ones back to sleep, so they can go to heaven. Is that right?" He asked nervously. 

Rick nodded slowly. "I kill the dead because they threaten my family first. Then I put them down so their souls can be free. Do you understand that?" Andy nodded. "Good. You said that you feel like crying when you have to kill people. Why did you kill people?"

Andy looked scared. "You cant tell! Promise me you wont tell?" He pleaded. 

"I might have to tell my friends, but they wont say anything to anyone else."

The mans eyes got misty. "I didn't want to hurt them, I swear! But they were gonna hurt me! The man told me that the army would kill you if you got sick, and I get sick all the time before. I didn't want to die!" Andy was openly crying now, so Rick went over and hugged him. He clutched at Ricks shirt. "I told the men I was with that the army would try and take our food, 'cause that's what my granddad told me they did during the war. So when a truck full of the army saw our walls, we killed them. They took the guns and supplies, and made the walls bigger. Stronger!"

He looked proud of himself about the walls. Rick smiled at him before remembering something. "What man told you about the army killing you if you got sick?"

Andy gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about that! He told me I shouldn't, or people will know I'm crazy!"

"Hey, I don't think your crazy. Is the man here now?" Rick asked, feeling he might know what's going on. 

Andy shook his head, surprising Rick. "No, but he might wake up later. he fell asleep before."

"Does he have a name?" 

"Yeah. He says his name is Blake."

"You said he went to sleep. Have you ever fallen asleep, or does Blake take over your body?"

"Sometimes. But I try not to let that happen. He was the one who hit that lady with the sword."

"Does he ever tell you to do bad things?" 

A tear slipped out of Andy's eye as he nodded. "He tried to make me hurt the girl with short brown hair. he wanted me to rape her. But I said 'no'! and he took control for a minute, but I fought him back. I wanted to apologize, but how? I hope she's Okay. Do you know if she's okay?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, she's okay."

"That's good." Andy whispered. "I don't wanna hurt anybody anymore."

"You don't have to. Not here."

"Okay." Andy started falling asleep. 

"Have a nap, Andy. Ill wake you up before dinner."

His only response was a small snore.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the first, but I ran out of time. I'll make it longer tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Rick did not know what to think about Andy. Back when the world was not as fucked up as it is now, when laws existed, when Rick was learning to be a cop at the academy, they had to take a course on mental health. They were taught how to handle any disturbances that a mentally handicapped person was involved. One thing that stuck out though was that that there were people who, in a situation their mind couldn't handle what was happening, it split off a bit of personality. If Andy's brain couldn't handle the turn, then Blake was born, and he was a hard, cold man that had a sadistic side to him. but if Andy was the split off personality, then something must have happened to him when he was Philip and Andy was born.

But Rick could not stop thinking about a man he had to bring in to the station after slapping a store clerk when he tried to walk out with a candy bar. He turned out to be mentally behind. his brain was stuck in a stage that children were at, while his body grew into that of a man. If Philip was born with that, and yet his personality shard was born at the end of the world, they needed to look after Andy, so he wouldn't have to worry about the grown up stuff.

He looked down at the sleeping face, the eye patch digging into his face and Ricks stomach. He looked up when he heard a cough and saw Daryl standing there at the door. "Hey."

"Hey." he looked pointedly at the fully grown man sleeping in Ricks lap. "Figure anything out?"

"Yeah, I think I did. do you want to introduce yourself to him? He needs to wake up anyways for dinner." 

"Yeah, guess I should if he's gonna be livin' with us for now on," Daryl spoke softly but with bitterness in his voice. 

"Hey, I'll talk to you about it tonight, in bed. But I don't want to talk about him when he is sitting right here. Oh, and call him Andy. That's what he wants to be called."

Daryl nodded reluctantly. Okay Rick. But we are gonna be talkin' later. About everything." Rick nodded and reached out his hand, palm up. Daryl paused for a second before grabbing it and sitting down next to him. Rick gently shook Andy's shoulder.

"Hey, Andy. We need you to wake up now. Dinners gonna be ready soon."

Any stirred and shifted for a bit before opening his eye, looking up at Rick. "I'm really safe now?" he whispered to himself, but the other two men heard and shared a glance.

"Yeah, Andy. Your safe now. Do you want to meet one of my friends?" Andy looked around, seeing Daryl his eye misted up again, startling the hunter.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I didn't mean to make you fight your brother! But Blake wanted to make sure Merle was really on our side! I thought it seemed like the safest choice, 'cause Merle might have hurt someone in town!" Daryl looked at him, shocked. then looking at Rick, who sadly looked back at him.

"'S Okay, man. 'S in the past, right?" Andy nodded vigorously and Daryl gave him a small smile. "Okay then. Do you want to go get dinner an' we can get ya to meet everyone else. How's that sound?"

"Okay, but." he looked up at Rick. "You never reintroduced yourself. I Blake knows who you are, but I don't." Rick looked at him in astonishment.

"Your right! I'm sorry Andy. My name is Rick Grimes. I used to be a cop in Kings County, Georgia, and I have a son and a baby daughter, called Carl and Judith. Daryl here, is my partner." Daryl shot him a glare, and Rick grinned right back.

"So you mean partner as in on the job, or are you dating?"

Daryl spluttered, and Rick laughed. "Both, I'd say. What about you Daryl? Are you dating me?" More glaring, and then he leaned over and gave Ricks lips a quick peck. Andy giggled, smiling at the two, before standing up. 

Rick followed and held his hand out for Daryl, who slapped it away, grumbling as he stood up. "Now, some people still might think you're still Blake, but you just gotta let them get to know ya, Okay? don't get too upset about it. you just stay near me or Daryl, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay then, lets go and get some dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the common area, everyone was talking. Discussing if is was a good idea to bring in people who were ready to kill them. Andy glanced at Rick apprehensively, but Rick shot him a smile.

"Hey everyone. I want to introduce you to Andy. Andy and I have done a lot of talking today, and I would like to have him as part of our family."

Everyone looked disbelieving at the man, then at Andy. Hershel smiled at him, then motioned to come sit with him, Andy smiled nervously back and grabbed Rick and Daryl, dragging them with him.

"Hello Andy. How are you enjoying your new home?" Hershel asked.

Andy looked to Rick, who nodded encouragingly. "I like the library." he whispered. "It has lots of books."

"Oh? Do you like to read?" Andy nodded his head. "Hmm. Maybe we can make the side room your room. I think its about time Daryl and Rick take the other. We need to make room got everyone to stay. I suggest we have a council meeting to decide where to get everyone settled, figure out jobs and the like." Rick nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll discuss it after dinner. Michonne, does everyone have somewhere to sleep got the night?"

"Yeah. It'll be crowded for them, but at least there not outside. They all were in trailers before they came here. Some mentioned getting things from there, so we need to talk about getting the trailers here, if possible. Could build up the fences with them too."

Andy suddenly gasped. "Megan! I forgot about Lily and Megan! We left them the, at the river!" He looked at Rick, fear in his eye.

"Shh, I'll look for them. Do you want to come, or stay here?"

"I have to come! I wont let anything happen to Megan!"

"Daryl? Can you look after thangs here?" A grunt and nod was his answer. "Glenn, are you up for this?" Rick asked cautiously. He knew that he had to see first hand how Andy was. That he wasn't bad. It wasn't his fault, what he did. Couldn't help it.

Glenn nodded reluctantly.

"We should bring Tara too. Its her sister." Andy informed them. Rick nodded. "Alright then. Lets go get her." He picked up his plate, washing it and putting it away, Glenn and Andy following.

As they walked into D Block, everyone was settling in for the night, even though the sun wouldn't go down for a few hours yet. 

"Tara?" Rick called out. A girl with short black hair looked up from where she was in the arms of another girl.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"We heard your sister is still out there. We were about to go look for her and thought you might like to come."

Tara's eyes widened. "Okay. Yeah. Lets go!"

"Glenn, can you take Tara and get a van ready?" Glenn nodded and they left. Rick then looked to Andy. "I want you to go ask Tyrese for two flashlights, blankets and water bottles. I need you to be quick, okay?" Andy nodded. "Okay. Get goin'"

By the time they got on the road, the sun was below the horizon, even though the sky was still lit up. When they pulled into the camp, They got quite a shock.

"Carol?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback! I love the Constructive Critisism! Even the fact that I cant spell Critisim!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not too long, but its all I got. Sorry. Feedback would be lovely, and so would suggestions. If you feel like it needs something, tell me. Ill most definitly take it into consideration!

There were a lot of dead bodies everywhere. It looked as if a herd of twenty, maybe thirty. And right in the center of it all, Carol stood there, covered in blood. They could hear soft crying. Rick looked at Carol in awe. "Did you do this?" She nodded, tears in her eye. 

"I saw smoke when I was setting up snares, and came to this clearing, and then I heard crying and all I heard was a child crying! I had to do something!"

"Who is with you?"

"A woman and her daugter? They were just wandering around. Then I heard them and got them to hide, but they already saw me. I didnt even see if one of them were hurt!"

Quickly Andy walked up to her, clutching his wrists. "Where are they?" He asked urgently.

Carol stared at him, but pointed at the trailer that the sounds of crying was coming from. 

Andy rushed over, ripping open the door, and let out an anguished cry.

Megan was crying over Lily's body, whom had a bite wound on her arm. Andy rushed over to the girl, pulling her into his arms, whispering into her ear.

Rick glanced at the pair sadly. Kneeling down to Megan, Rick asked, "Do you know how long she hadnt been breathing?" Megan shook her head, holding on to Andy's shirt. "Okay. You know what we have to do, right?" She nodded into Andy's shoulder. "How about you go outside? I'll bring her out when its done."

Andy had tears in his eye, but he continued whispering to Megan, leading her out. Tara was sobbing over her sister, and when Rick pulled a knife, Tara pulled her her gun, finger on the trigger. "I Will do it. She's my sister, I wont let her turn." Rick nodded and handed her the knife. He turned away to give her some privacy. "I love you Lily. Take care of dad. Give him a fist bump for me." A minute later Tara tapped his shoulder. 

"Can you bring her back? So we can bury her?" 

"Yeah, I can. Do you wanna grab a sheet?" 

After wrapping her body, Rick carried her to the van, placing her gently into the back. Tara and Megan were crying the whole drive back, with Andy comforting the girl and Glenn had Tara on his shoulder. As they drove back, Andy gripped Ricks shoulder, looking at him with dispair. Rick put his hand over it, squeezing his fingers gently in comfort. "Talk to me tonight," he whispered. Andy nodded and went back to looking out the window, still holding Megan.

 

After they got back, Carol offered to help dig a grave, Tara immediately volunteering. When Glenn came back with shovels, Daryl was hot on his heels. When he saw Carol, he ran forward, giving her a hug. Carol patted his shoulders. "Hey."

Daryl caught Ricks eye. 'Thank you.' He mouthed. Rick gave him a nod, eyes sparkling.

After the burial, where everyone was invited, Rick and Daryl made their way to a study next to the library. Andy was already there, playing with his fingers while he sat against the door. He looked up when they approached. 

"Do you wanna talk now?" Asked Rick. Andy nodded. Daryl offered his hand, which Andy took to pull himself up. "Do you mind if Daryl stays?"

"No."

"Okay then. Do you wanna get settled first, or talk first?" 

"Can we get settled first?" Andy looked antsy. 

"Sure. Do you want a hand with anything?" Andy shook his head. "Alright. We'll come see you when were done. I'll make sure to knock first." And nodded, then turned, going into the other door.

Daryl turned to watch Rick lay blankets on the matress they dragged from a store when out on a run. "What do you think he wants ta talk about?"

Rick sighed. "I have no idea. I just hope he trusts us with the truth, whatever that may be." The hunter nodded understandingly.

Around a quarter of an hour passed before Rick and Daryl knocked on Andy's door. It was flung open and the one eyed man grabbed the front of Ricks shirt, dragging him in.

As soon as the door closed, Andy broke into sobs. "I m trying but i need help! He whimpered. "Blake wants to take the prison, or go hunt for the walker that bit Lily, but I've holding him back, but I dont know for how much longer!" Rick looked at Daryl, panic in his eyes. His family was being threatened by a personality.

Daryl walked over, turning Andy to face him. Searching his eye, seeing the struggle in it.

"We need to let him out eventually. Can you talk with him?" A shaky nod was his response. "Tell him that the people here wont harm him, an' that we just wanna talk."

After a few moments Andy looked paniced. "He said he's not happy! He's about to take over! What do I do?" 

"Were gunna tie ya up, jus' in case, alright?" Motioning to Rick to tie his ankles and hands together and to the bed. "I want you to go ta sleep now, okay? Youll wake up when your ready." And looked terrified, but did what the archer said, and the lovers watched as Andy's eye became foggy, but cleared just as quick, but it wasnt Andy they were looking at. 

It was Blake.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by TWDObsessive

Shit! Were gunna have ta hunker down for the night, Rick. A herd 's about ta pass through, an' there's no way we're getting back to the car."

Rick nodded, "Lets get inside the store, baracade the door. We'll leave in the morning."

After moving shelves and furniture in front of the main doors and making sure the other entrances were easy to leave through, but hard to get in, the survivors went to find a place to sleep. They were laying on a display bed together, not willing to be apart from each other. Rick rolled over on his back, watching Daryl's face as he slept. He didn't look younger, no. He looked more peaceful though. Rick didn't even realize when his hand lifted, brushing hair away from Daryl's face. He didn't really register what he was doing until his wrist was caught in an iron grip.

Daryl was awake, blue eyes narrowed, in thought or in anger, Rick didn't know. But he let the hunter search his face, looking into his eyes. Slowly they both leaned in. Their lips met, gently. 

It was chaste and quick, but the meaning wasn't lost on them. It was one thing to kiss people before. But in this new world, if you kissed someone, you better have meant it. You don't know if it will be your last.

"What are we?" Daryl whispered after they pulled back.

"Whatever we wanna be, I'd say." Rick replied quietly. "Are you okay with that?" 

Daryl nodded. He looked uncertain and Rick was about to ask what was wrong when Daryl kissed him again. It was gentle like the first one, but slowly got more passionate.

"Rick," the hunter moaned, head tucked in the ex-cop's neck. Rick started on the buttons, quickly undressing Daryl. 

"Rick, I got scars," he warned him. Rick didn't care. Scars didn't change his view of someone. He felt like he would die if he didn't get skin to skin contact though. As he ran his hands down the hunter's back, he neither avoided nor paid any special attention to the flaws. Rick didn't view them as flaws. He saw them as the trials this man had gone through.

Once Daryl was sure he wasn't going to be pushed away, he started on Rick's shirt, practically ripping it off the man's back. 

They both wiggled out of their jeans. Rick still had his briefs on. He looked Daryl's naked form over appraisingly. Taking his cock in hand, he started stroking the hard prick. Daryl groaned at the new sensations. Reaching down, he returned the favor, grasping Rick's prick in his hand. 

They did that for a few more minutes. "'M close," Daryl gasped out. Rick could only nod, moaning as both of their hands sped up. When they reached the peak, they groaned each other's names out, both coming between their bodies.

After they caught their breath, Rick stood to get a towel in the bath section. Coming back, he cleaned first Daryl, then himself. Throwing the dirty cloth away, they pulled their pants back on, but left the shirts nearby. They shifted around, getting comfortable. Daryl ended up being spooned by Rick, with the leader's arms around his torso. They could still hear the groans and moans from the dead outside, but both had managed to slip off to sleep.

The next morning they made it back to the prison before noon. They decided to just go on as they would. They didn't care if anyone found out because it wasn't a secret. Daryl did tell Rick that he wasn't really into PDA. But that didn't mean a kiss before a run or hunting trip didn't happen.

Surprisingly, Glenn was the first one to catch on. Though Michonne told them later that she noticed something different in the pair's blue eyes when they first got back. 

The only person weary of the two men was Carol, which was explained a few days after it came out. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked Daryl after pulling him aside at dawn. She was about to take over watch for him. 

"Ya, 'm sure." He told her, letting her search his face for any doubt. She had nodded, then trudged up to tower two. 

Everyone else patted their backs or hugged them, congratulating them for being lucky enough to find love in the new world


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Blake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by TWDObsessive! Check out dem stories!

Blake grinned at Daryl and Rick. “Hey Rick. Daryl, How’s your brother doin’ these days?” Daryl flinched inwardly, but didn’t give away any emotions. Blake waited a moment for a reaction, but getting none, smiled and looked at Rick. “So you know about me? Or should I say, you know about Philip.”

“You’re harming him, and yourself,” Rick spoke softly. “Why?”

“I AM NOT HURTING HIM!” Blake shouted. Then, calmly, “I am protecting him. He can’t survive in this world alone. Especially not with his mind the way it is. I need to toughen him up, and make sure he can survive this. He must survive, or we will die!”

“We can help him. We can try to live, and make something of this world. But everyone needs to try, and cooperate. If were not on the same page, we can’t protect each other. We’re on the same side here!”

Blake shook his head, struggling in his binds for a moment. “No! You just want to take advantage of him! Or treat him like a little kid. He’s not! He’s a fully grown man, and he needs to learn to act like it!”

“He has a mental illness. We’re not gonna treat him like a walker, or someone who is sick, but you need to know that we’re not gonna just act like he’s one of the kids. He’s smart. He knows stuff, and we're gonna help him. Not stifle that! But it will be a rocky road if you’re the devil whispering in his ear! For him to survive, to live, he needs you. You’re right about that. But he needs to learn the proper way. Not the shit you have already put him through. He might even split off another part of his personality, if he hasn’t already.” Rick was looking at the man pleadingly. Daryl came up and put his hand on Ricks arm, grounding him. Taking a shuddering breath, Rick glanced up at Daryl, shooting him a small smile. Blake watched them thoughtfully. He didn’t appear shocked at the affection that passed between the two men, and in fact, lost some of the cruelty in his eye.

“So, what? You want me to just stay at the back of Philip's mind, and pretend I'm not here?” He scoffed.

“No,” Daryl said quietly. “The guy will still need you. You’re part of him. ‘M guessin’ the grown up part of him. He’ll need you to tell him things. Answer questions. But you can’t tell him stuff like killin’ people is a solution. Not everyone is a threat. Tha’s the way I saw it at first too, but the ones that see you as part of their family, those are the guys you wanna protect to the death. ‘Cus they’ll do the same for ya.”

Rick listened proudly. “Fuck, I love ya.” He muttered. Daryl looked at him in amusment, before turning back to a surprised Blake.

“We see Andy as part of our family, even though he’s only been here fer less than a day. He’s not afraid to speak his mind, and when he has an idea, everyone takes it into consideration. We all need ta work together to stay strong and whole. We’ll need your ability to protect your own without hesitation. But no matter what, we all need to get along. This isn’t a game no more. This is life or death, and I sure as hell wanna be livin’.”

Blake slowly nodded. “I see your point, but I’m not ready to just let you take over from me on Philip's life. I’ll think about it. For now, though, Philip's body needs rest. I will still be in his conscience, and will be the one you will speak to tomorrow morning.” He paused. “What did you do with Lily’s body?” He asked softly.

Rick looked at him with understanding. “We buried it in the field. We can show you tomorrow.” He offered. Blake nodded. 

“Okay then. I hope you understand why we’re gonna leave you tied up?” 

Another nod. 

“Would you like a blanket, or any water?”

“Blanket would be nice,” He muttered. “For Philip.”

Daryl got up and went to grab a blanket off the mattress. “Just so you know,” Rick informed him. “Philip wants to be called Andy. He said that’s what his ma wanted to name him.” Blake smiled, even as Daryl tucked the blanket around his body.

“I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again betaed by the lovely TWDObsessive! Go check out those stories!

The next morning, Rick and Daryl walked into Andy’s room. Andy/Blake were still sleeping, so Rick gently shook his shoulder and Blake’s eyes snapped open. After obviously getting his bearings straight, Blake nodded to Rick. He knelt down to Blake’s level so they were eye to eye.

“Have you made a decision?” Rick asked softly.

Blake reluctantly nodded. “Yeah. I’ll cooperate.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you have any questions about anything? How we work, or do you want to see anyone?” Blake looked at Daryl, then glanced at Rick.

“Can you show me Lily’s grave?” he asked quietly. Rick nodded, motioning to Daryl to help Blake stand up.

“Were just gonna untie you now, but were not gonna give you a weapon yet. This does not mean we don’t trust ya, ‘s jus’ a security measure ‘til we all get settled, understand?” Blake nodded again.

It was still early morning, and no one that’s not on watch duty would be up, so the trip was fairly quick with no interruptions. When they walked outside, Daryl walked up to Sasha who was on watch for another half hour. “Whose taking guard after you?”

“Tyresse and Maggie are.”

“Tell ‘em that me an’ Rick got it.” Sasha nodded. It was not unusual that Daryl would sometimes take over shifts. Walking back over to Rick and Blake he stepped into place by Ricks side. “Were takin’ over Tyresse and Maggie’s shift in tower three.”

Rick nodded, then brought Blake over to the freshly shifted ground. “This is where we buried her. We haven’t gotten around to making a marker for her yet. Is there anything she would like?”

Blake bent down, placing his hand on the soil. “She liked daisies.” He said out loud, then started whispering apologies and saying his goodbyes. Rick and Daryl exchanged a look and backed up a few paces to give privacy. They spoke through their eyes, and after a moment Rick nodded and walked out to the edge of the woods, where there was a stream. There were all kinds of flowers growing at the edge, including daisies. Rick pulled a handful by the roots and walked back over to the other two men. He scooped up some of the soft earth and planted the roots so that the daisies would always grow there. Blake looked up at the ex-cop with gratitude in his eye, and inclined his head. Rick smiled softly and patted his back gently before walking back over to Daryl.

“I’ll go get us some breakfast. Meet you in the tower.” He murmured. Daryl nodded and pecked his lips. Rick laughed softly as he walked back inside.

As he was putting a tray together Carol walked up to him.

“Hey, Rick? Can I talk to you for a second?” Rick motioned her to speak while he was getting a can of beans heated up for them. “What’s going on with the Gov, er, Andy?” Rick looked at her and shook his head at her.

“I’m sorry Carol, but after Karen and David, I can’t tell you. I still don’t trust you enough not to do something reckless. It’s also not my choice to tell you. It’s Andy’s. If or when he trusts you, or anyone else, he will tell you.” Rick stared hard at Carol. “I don’t want you bothering him. He has stuff to sort through, an’ me, Daryl and Hershel are helpin’ him out. Now I understand why you did what you did,” Rick lifted a hand when Carol went to protest. “I understand. But it’s not only your decision. It’s the council's. That said, you are not kicked off the council, but you are suspended from it for the time being. I’m sorry it had to come to this, but we all need to fix this.”

Carol nodded, and left. Rick sighed after her, grabbing the tray and making his way to the watch tower. Walking up the steps he could hear Daryl and Blake talking about how to make the fences more secure.

“….And tires help rebound bullets. It’s hard to actually penetrate the rubber. That’s why we lined the tops of the walls with them. The bigger the better.” Rick opened the hatch to see Daryl nodding with a tiny smile on his face.

“That’s what she said,” muttered Rick as Daryl gave him a hand hauling him up. Daryl smirked at him, kissing him quickly, before picking up the tray and bringing it back to Blake. They sat at the edge of the platform, discussing security improvements for a while, until around noon Blake put his hand to his head.

“I believe Andy wants to wake up,” He whispered. Rick looked at him in concern.

“Do you get headaches when you or he want to come out?”

Blake shook his head. “No, It’s more like a wiggling thought.” He frowned. “He needs to tell you something….” Blake’s eyes clouded over.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the wonderful TWDObsessive!!!!!

Like before, when Andy came out yesterday, it took a moment before his eye cleared. Andy looked up at Rick, then Daryl. “You did it. You convinced him. Not completely, but he holds some trust in you! Thank you." He hugged Daryl, then Rick, surprising both men. Rick let out a laugh, patting Andy’s back, before pulling away.

“Come on. We still need to have a council meeting about sleeping arrangements.” Rick shot Daryl a look, glancing at Andy. Daryl nodded, understanding. “Andy, why don’t you join us for the meeting? They are more likely to listen to you anyways. You did lead them already.” Andy nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Who’s all on the council?”

Daryl stood up. “You’ll see for yourself in a bit. Let’s go get Hershel.”

As they made their way to the entrance, two of the new folks and one of the trained Woodbury guards made their way to the tower they were leaving. Rick and Daryl nodded to them, and Andy looked on, sadness in his eye. Noticing, Daryl turned to fully look Andy in the eye. “What is it?”

Andy looked at the ground. “I was trying to protect them, y’know. Honest. I didn’t mean for any of them to get hurt.”

“Hey, they're safe now though, right? That’s what matters. The past is the past, remember? You even have a new name! And Blake was tryin’ to do what was best for you. He did go about it the wrong way, but his main concern was you. That means he cares about you.” Andy thought about that for a minute before looking up at Daryl determinedly.

“Well I’m gonna protect everyone! I’m not gonna let anyone else get hurt because of me!”

Daryl looked a mixture between pride and surprise. “Lets get goin’ then. You can tell them your ideas about the fences.”

Andy nodded and they made their way over to where Rick and Hershel were talking.

Hershel, Rick, Daryl and Andy were in the council room, something that must have been the officer lounge. Other members were trickling in through the door, taking their seats. Once everyone was sitting down, Rick stood up, motioning to Andy.

“For those of you who don’t know, This is Andy. Andy is not part of the council yet, but he is gonna sit in for the next few meetings.” There were nods and grunts of reluctant acceptance. “How about everyone introduce themselves.” Rick suggested.

“I’m Beth," a blonde, blue-eyed girl said. "This is my sister Maggie, her husband Glenn and my daddy, Hershel.” She pointed at each as she mentioned them. Andy looked at Maggie sorrowfully, and Maggie looked away, holding Glenn’s hand, who was still glaring slightly at Andy.

“I’m Sasha. My brother, Tyresse,” said a dark-skinned girl, motioning, like Beth, to her blood family. Andy nodded to them, and then turned to the next person.

“My name is John,” a man with a receding hairline spoke up.

“Sara,” stated a girl who was looking at Andy thoughtfully. 

“Michonne.”

“Usually, Carol would be with us, but I believe we should suspend her for the time being. She was making calls that affected people’s lives, and was not talking to the council about it.” Hershel looked sad, but nodded anyways. Daryl looked disappointed at the empty chair against the wall where the white-haired woman usually sat.

“We need to figure out where to put the new people. They all can’t sleep in a crowded cell block.” Glenn started. “What if we cleared out E? It’s full of dead walkers, but we could air it out, clean it up a bit, and then let them make it their home.”

“What about their trailers?” Andy asked. “All of their things are in them.”

“What would we do about the trailers themselves?” John asked.

Tyresse looked thoughtful, “Why don’t we use them as walls?”

“Nah. That wouldn’t work.” Daryl put in. “We still need to do fence duty. Too many of ‘em pushin’ up against them, and it’ll just tumble over.” He looked over at Andy. “Andy was telling me about using tires for shields though. How bullets wouldn’t easily go through the rubber.”

Andy brightened up. “Yeah! If we could have runs for getting tires off of the abandoned cars, we can put some up on the towers, and lookout points.”

“Okay. Is anyone up to taking out tire patrols?” John rose his hand, nodding. “Okay, John, take five, maybe six people with you, and a jack with tools to get the tires off. Have at least three people guarding at all times. Don’t go out of your way getting all four tires off one car. If you can get at least two, that’s fine.” John nodded again.

Rick looked around the table. “Tyresse, Sasha. There are two cells available in C block. Daryl and I are moving to a side room outside the library. Would you be interested in them?”

“Sure.” They replied.

“Alright then,” Rick smiled. “Lets call that a meeting then. We also need to put one or two of the new people on the council, to get their ideas and concerns. So I would like all of you to get to know them. Find out how they feel about it.”

Everyone nodded.

“We’ll meet back in a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is amazing, not what Max said about eating something and throwing it up.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by TWDObsessive! Thank you so much!

After everyone left, Rick looked at Andy with a smile. “You did a good job.” Andy smiled back. Will you come to the next meeting?”

“Yeah. I wanna help protect everyone.” Daryl patted his back gently, nodding.

“Alright then. Why don’t we go clean up cell block E.”

They made their way over, and were surprised when Glenn and Maggie were already there. “Andy slowed his pace when Glenn caught his eye and glared. He quickly looked down, half hiding behind Rick. Andy took a deep breath, letting it out and walked up to Glenn and Maggie. “Can I say something?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I’m sorry for what I did to you Maggie. I’m sorry I got Merle to torture you Glenn. But Rick said that was the past and we all need to work together now, to live. So if you want to glare and sneer at me, fine. I understand why you would. But do not let it affect my jobs or duty to protect everyone.” Andy quickly turned away from the shocked faces of the young married couple and walked towards a pile of dead bodies, grabbing them by the ankles and dragging them out to the back of the prison.

Rick looked at Andy in pride, then turned to Glenn and Maggie. “See? He’s changed. You need to give him a chance.” Saying his peace, Rick started clearing away bodies, Daryl had already started, throwing them down the stairs. Making sure they were all dead again. Once the shock wore off, Maggie and Glenn started getting the cleaning supplies to start scrubbing the blood and guts off the floor and walls.

They didn’t finish that day, but they accomplished a lot, clearing all the bodies, and cleaning the mess up stairs. It was still smelling of rotten flesh, but not as bad as it was before they started. They were able to move a few of them to the cleaned out cells. Michonne took a few of the new folks to where the trailers were and brought back blankets and clothing. They were going to make another trip tomorrow. The man that drove the tank parked out back. ‘We really need to learn their names,’ thought Rick, as he sat at the common area, eating dinner with his family. He cooed at Judith, and fed her a spoonful of mushy peas. She gurgled and patted her daddy's face. Andy grinned at her. He looked up at Rick. “Can I hold her?” he asked.

Rick carefully passed her to him, and he held her gently, bouncing her a little. She starred at his eye patch, and patted it gently, or as gently as a five month old baby can. He winced a little, but continued smiling down at her. Rick watched him as his smile gradually grew sadder, until he looked at Rick and mouthed, ‘Can we go?” Rick nodded and motioned to Daryl. Andy hesitated, then shook his head. He passed Judy back to Rick, who handed her to his partner. “We're gonna go back to our room. He wants to talk to me alone.” Daryl nodded understandingly.

As soon as they walked into Rick and Daryl’s room, a tear rolled down Andy’s cheek. Rick placed his hand on his shoulder, waiting patiently for Andy to tell him what was going on. After a few minutes, Andy started to speak.

“I was married, you know?”

“No. I didn’t know.” Andy nodded absently.

“Yeah. Her name was Gale. She had blonde hair, brown eyes. She was beautiful.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “We were married for two years when she got pregnant. We were so excited.” Andy stood up and started pacing. “She was four months in when she first miscarried. We were so sad. Gale was scared to get pregnant again, she thought something was wrong with her body. She made me wear condoms for the next two years before she decided she wanted to try again.” Andy chuckled. “She conceived the first time. We made sure to do everything the doctor told us. It was hard on her. Really hard. But at the end, she gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. She was the spitting image of her mama. But Gale died from an infection a few days after. I raised my Penny myself.”

Rick wrapped his arm around Andy’s shoulders, pulling him in for a one armed hug. A few minutes later, Andy continued.

“Penny was six when the dead started walking. We traveled from town to town. Clearing house after house. I ran into a few survivors every once in a while, but if they didn’t die, they left on their own. We were a few miles from Woodbury when she got sick. We had just escaped a car we were using that broke down right in front of a dozen of the biters. We holed up in a tree house. I never checked her for scratches!” He sobbed. “I made sure she wasn’t bit, then rushed her up that wooden ladder and we fell asleep. I woke up, and there were people fighting off some of the dead that gathered under the tree. They told us to come down, they had a town. I turned to wake up Penny, but she didn’t wake up! She was still warm, so I carried her down told the men that saved us that she was sleeping, and they took us to Woodbury.”

Rick was getting a bad feeling. “What did you do with her?” He asked gently.

Andy looked at him, eye red and puffy. Bloodshot. “I kept her. I fed her some meat, squirrels, and combed her hair, and sang to her. I took care of her.” He looked down at his hands. “I knew what I was doing was wrong. Blake always told me to put her down, let her go meet her mama. But I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Eventually I became the leader. People started calling me the Governor. Blake started taking over more and more. Then Michonne and Andrea showed up. Then she left, and Blake said she was a liability. She would bring the army. So I sent people to kill her. Then Merle caught Maggie and Glenn. Then the fight. Michonne was waiting for me. Probably to kill me. But she discovered Penny. And she killed her.” He whispered the last part. Rick held on to Andy as he cried, and mourned for the first time, the death of his daughter. “I know now. That I should have killed her. Not let her turn. And I even forgive Michonne, am grateful, even. She did what I couldn’t do. Blake wanted revenge though. I tried to talk him out of it, but all he could see was my baby with a sword through her head.”  
“Is that why you were sad holding Judith?” Rick asked.

Andy nodded. “She reminds me of Penny. All sweet and sugary, but she’ll give you trouble when she hits her terrible twos.” 

Rick laughed.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” called Rick. The door opened to reveal Daryl holding Judith. At seeing her daddy, Judith made a bubbly sound, reaching out for him. Rick took her from the hunter’s arms, holding her up in the air. “Are you gonna be trouble for me in a year? Hmm? Andy says you are. Is he telling the truth?” Judy giggled, patting Rick's face with her clumsy hands. She noticed Andy standing next to Rick and held out a hand for him. Andy smiled widely, playing with her fingers.

Daryl looked at Rick. ‘Is he okay?’ he mouthed. Rick nodded, still smiling at his daughter and ex-enemy playing together. “Are we keeping her in here, or is Beth taking her?”

Daryl shook his head, smiling softly. “Nope. We get her all to ourselves. We can probably ask her to babysit once in a while though. Maybe even Andy can look after her.” Rick leaned over and kissed Daryl. “What was that for?” he asked in amusement.

“No reason. Can’t I kiss my man with out a reason?” Rick teased. Daryl smacked him on the arm. They heard giggling and looked over to see Andy and Judy watching them, making kissy faces. Daryl snorted and this time Rick pinched his ass. He yelped and grabbed Rick around the waist, holding him close.

“I’m gonna take Judith and see Hershel. Is that alright?” Andy asked shifting Judy in his arms. Rick nodded, distracted. Andy laughed as he left, shutting the door on the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please!!! Let me know if I should just stop while I'm ahead!


	9. Chapter Nine

The next day, there was a tire run scheduled. John was taking someone from Woodbury, two of the new people and Andy and Bob. They were getting ready to leave when Glenn walked up to the former leader.

“Hey, uh, Andy. I just wanna say that, you be safe out there, Okay? I… I forgive you. For what happened. So come back to us.” With that Glenn quickly walked back inside, leaving Andy shocked for a minute, until Bob came over to tell him that they were leaving.

As they drove down to the gates, Rick and Michonne waved to them, wishing them luck. Andy waved back, smiling.

They drove for close to half an hour before coming across two abandoned cars on the side of the road. The dust coating the metal was a sign that they haven’t been touched in a while. They all piled out, John sending three of the survivors to different points to keep watch. He motioned for Andy and Bob to get the tools. Turns out, John worked on cars a little before the turn, so he knew what he was doing. They had two tires off one car, and were working on the first tire of the second car when They heard groans from inside the trees. Bob went over and put the walker that was now visible down, stabbing it with a machete. He was turning back to the group when there was a yell. Down the road the man on watch was jogging back to them.

“There’s a herd of them coming towards us. About five minutes away.” John nodded.

“Let me just get this tire real quick. It's almost off.”

By the time he got it off, the walkers were stumbling around the bend in the road, and saw their prey.

“Come on, let’s go! Forget about the tire,” Andy rushed, grabbing tools and putting them in the back of the truck. Bob was running over to the other watch guard, and they started running back. John was rolling the tire to the truck when Andy shouted out a warning. There were more walkers coming out of the woods next to the cars. One of the new people went to grab John, and was just coming around to get in when she screamed. Andy turned to her and saw she was bit. One of the dead grabbed at her, and got her on the hip.

“No!” Andy screamed, trying to jump out and get her, but he was held back by Bob.

“There’s nothing you can do for her now.” He said sadly. He rolled down his window enough to get the barrel of his gun out, and whispering something, shot her in the head. Andy turned to where John was starting the truck, pulling away before they got surrounded. Andy looked back at the dead. He couldn’t even make out where their fallen member was being torn apart. He turned around, staring straight ahead.

The drive home was silent.

Andy was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.” he muttered loud enough to be heard. The door opened to show Megan. He waved her over, and she ran into his arms. Andy held her to his chest tightly. After a few minutes, she looked up at him.

“Are you angry that someone died?” she asked him softly. Andy shook his head no. She watched his face for another minute. “Then why did you look mad when you got here?”

His face softened. “I was mad at first, but now I’m just sad that we lost someone who might not have died if we left as soon as the biters were spotted. I was a little angry at John, for not leaving right away.” He told her.

“Are you still mad at him?” Andy shook his head.

“Not anymore. It wasn’t his fault, even if he did slow us down. It was just bad timing for us that one of them came out of the trees.” He explained to her. She nodded.

They sat there for a while, until another knock came. Calling out to enter, Rick walked in. He nodded to the ex-cop, who nodded back. He sat down in the chair by the desk, and Andy turned back to Megan. After a moment, Andy’s eye went glassy, and Rick sat up straighter, looking on in concern. Once Blake blinked, he looked down to Megan, who was watching him the whole time. “Hi Blake.” She whispered.

“Hey Megan,” he whispered back. Rick cleared his throat uncomfortably. Blake looked up at the noise. “She found out before. Back when they found me.” he informed Rick. Rick nodded in understanding. Blake cleared his throat. “Andy, he’s asleep right now.” He said. “He blames himself for Sue’s death.”

“But John said it wasn’t his fault,” Rick protested. “It was just bad luck.”

“Blake, he told me that it was bad timing.” Megan told the personality.

“He doesn’t believe it though.” Blake said. “He thinks that he could have done something, convince John to leave and come back for the tire, something."

Rick sighed. Megan looked up at him in concern. “Why don’t we just tell him?”

“He might not believe it coming from us.” Rick replied.

“What about someone who doesn’t like him? If they tell him its not his fault, then he might believe that.” Megan suggested. The two men looked at her, exchanged a glance, then nodded.

Maggie would be perfect. But she would need to actually mean it. Now Glenn told me earlier that he forgave Andy, but didn’t say what Maggie’s thoughts on that were. I could talk to her. Tell her what happened.” He looked at Blake for his input.

“I would prefer that you didn’t go around telling anyone our secret. Its Andy’s or mine to tell, and we are both not comfortable having everyone know yet, no matter what you think is best.” He said the last part with a pointed look at Rick, who bowed his head in understanding.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Hershel. See if he can talk to Maggie about it. I’ll tell him not to tell her.” Blake nodded. “Anyways, dinner will be ready soon, so be ready. Will Andy be awake by then?”

“Probably. He usually tries to come back within an hour or less.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you later. He looked at Megan, who stayed quiet after her suggestion. “I’ll see you later too, Megan.” She smiled up at him and nodded. Rick walked out of the room, and Blake sighed.

“Wanna play checkers?” Megan asked. Blake chuckled. Getting up, he pulled open a drawer in the desk. After a moment of shuffling through it, he held up a beaten checker board, and a baggie of tokens.

“I’ll be red, and you can be yellow.”


	10. Chapter Ten

It was close to an hour later when Blake told Megan that Andy was waking up. She waited until his eye cleared before giving him a hug. He shot her a small smile. 

“Come on.” She said, standing up pulling on his arm. “Rick came here a while ago. He said that supper would be ready soon. That was an hour ago!” she said excitedly, still tugging on his arm. They made their way to the common area talking about their favourite music before the turn. Megan goes on and on about how Taylor Swift must survive with the power of her voice, Andy keeps on talking about how he’s an Adam Lambert fan. 

When they got to the common area, everyone was already there. Andy and Megan went and sat by Rick and Daryl, with Hershel sitting on Andy’s Left, then Megan, Rick and Daryl. Maggie, Beth and Glenn were sitting on the other side of Hershel. They were eating quietly, thinking about the days events, or trying to forget them. Andy was eating slowly, pushing his food around his plate, and nibbling at small bites. Maggie suddenly stood up. She marched around the table and stood behind Andy. He looked up at her sadly. All she did was glare at him at first, but with a movement, she gabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a secluded corner of the room.

“What are you doing sulking,” she whisper-shouted. “Is this because someone in your group died today?” she hissed when Andy never made a noise.

Andy slowly shook his head, avoiding eye contact. 

“Then what is it!”

“Someone died when I could have done something,” he muttered.

Maggie sighed in exasperation. “Did you push her out of the truck, or lock her out?” 

A head shake.

“Then it wasn’t your fault, and you couldn’t do anything for her. Bob put her out of her misery. Said that she got bit on her hip, so there wasn’t anything anyone could do for her. So get over yourself, and realize that not everyone can live in this world. Mistakes and accidents will happen, whether you’re there or not.” With that, she stormed away, Glenn hurrying after her. Andy stood still, staring after her. 

Eventually Rick walked up to him. “Are you alright?” He asked. Andy nodded dumbly, then turned to Rick. 

“She said it wasn’t my fault,” he whispered.

“Of course it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, but I thought I could have done something to save her and Maggie just said that I couldn’t.” he replied.

“Not without getting you killed in the process.” Rick countered. “Now why don’t you come back and finish your supper. You have an early morning watch with Daryl.”

Andy just walked back to the table, sat down and finished eating his supper. After finishing, he said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. As he watched the ceiling, he started smiling, and finally closed his eyes to sleep.

 

“Andy, come on. It’s time to wake up.” Daryl called softly from the other side of the door. The one eyes man groaned, keeping his eye closed for a minute before groaning again and sitting up.

“Andy? You up yet?”

“Yeah I’m up. I’ll be out in a minute,” He called out. He heard the hunter shuffling outside the door and Andy hurriedly grabbed his belt and weapons, checking to make sure his knife was sharp and in place on his thigh. Within two minutes of waking up Andy was at the door, meeting Daryl’s nod with one of his own. 

They made their way outside silently, walking over to tower two that overlooks the front field. Inside were sleeping bags and blankets on the floor in case the weather turned cold during the night. That has been happening more and more now that winter was approaching. As they entered the tower, Tyresse and Bob were at the top, waiting for them.

“It’s quiet out tonight. Only a few of them are at the fence and their spread out so there shouldn’t be any breaches, but keep an eye on it just in case.” Tyresse reported. Daryl nodded and motioned them to go out first.

Once they got to the top of the tower, they just sat there watching the dead push themselves against the fence, though they didn’t really try too much, as there was no fresh meat in sight. Daryl was sharpening his knife and looked at the tree line every few minutes. Andy sat on the edge, watching as two biters walked towards each other but sidestepped in time. He wondered briefly if they could talk to each other, or communicated somehow. They travelled in herds, so there must be something keeping them together. 

“Do you think they can communicate with each other?” 

Daryl glanced up at him for a second, before looking over at the fence where the walkers continued to stumble around each other. He shrugged after a minute. “’Suppose so. How else do they know to stay in a group?” Andy nodded slightly.

“That’s what I was thinking. Some of them don’t even have eyes, or nose cavities. How do they know where we are, besides making noise?” Daryl grunted in agreement. 

“I guess we better keep the herds off the fences then. We had one break the fences a few weeks ago. Rick and Carl took them out, but two sections of fences were down. Half of the people were sick too.”

Andy looked up sharply at the mention of the sick. “What kind of illness?”

“You didn’t get it? Hershel thinks it came from the pigs. People got sick, but they coughed so much that they were tearing tissues in the throat. Blood started pouring out from your eyes, nose and ears, drowning in their own blood. First one that died was a teen that went into the showers. Poor kid turned a few of your old people. The Samuel’s lost their pa. Carol kinda took over as adopted mother for the girls.” Andy’s face went through many different emotions while Daryl explained the sickness. Shocked, at first. Then it turned to horror that a teen had to go through that.

“How many people died?” Andy asked, dreading the answer.

About fifteen. Then there were four or five that died in A block, where we were isolating the more sick. We kept those who were not exposed in the library with the kids and lil asskicker.” Daryl answered solemnly.

Andy looked down, pain in his eyes for the people he had abandoned after the attack he had done to the people who accepted them. He was even more sad when he remembered what happened after their retreat. “I killed those people, you know?”

Daryl looked over at him in confusion. “No you didn’t. It was the sickness.”

Andy shook his head. “Not those people, though I left them for dead, taking all the manpower. After we left, I shot all those people. I shot them in the head so they wouldn’t come back, but I still killed them, murdered them just because I fucked up!” 

He got up and started pacing, then with a quick movement, turned around and smashed his fist into the concrete wall. Daryl jumped up the resounding crack of a broken bone. He strode over and wrapped his arms around the frustrated mans shoulders, dragging him away from the wall before he did more damage to himself.

“Come on, lets go get Hershel. He’ll take a look at that.” Daryl said, leading him towards the door. Andy struggled though.

“No! we need to keep watch! What if a herd comes through?”

“It’s fine. I’ll signal to one of the other guards to take over until I get back. You are going to get fixed up, then to bed.” Daryl replied sternly. Andy squirmed for another minute before going slack. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. Daryl grunted, leading him to Hershel’s cell.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see anything that should or should not be there yeah? Love you all.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hershel was still awake when they got to his cell. He was still wearing his prosthetic leg, and reading his bible he kept from the farm. When they rapped on the side of the cell entrance, he looked up and smiled at Daryl and Andy. 

“What can I do for you boys tonight?” He asked pleasantly. Daryl motioned to Andy’s hand. 

“He busted his hand up,” was all he said. 

Hershel nodded, gesturing for Andy to sit on the bed. Once he did, Hershel took hold of the injured hand, turning it this way and that, asking if it hurt when he pressed down on certain spots. After a few minutes of this, Hershel informed them that it was a busted knuckle. 

“Not much you can do for it, but let it heal on its own. I’ll wrap it for you though, but I don’t want you going out on runs or patrols or anything like that.” Andy nodded, not knowing what to say. 

Daryl grunted in response for the one eyed man. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t.” 

Hershel nodded again. “If that’s everything, then I’m gonna get some shut eye before morning. 

Daryl nodded at him, and Andy stood up, looking at the ground as he walked. 

“Wait up,” Daryl muttered. Andy stopped, but didn’t look up. “Hey.” 

After a full minute, he finally looked up. Daryl was staring at him, watching him with understanding in his eyes. “Y’know, I had a friend, lived down the street from me. He was two years older than me, but got held back in school. His pa didn’t like him too much.” He paused to think. “He was kinda like you, but he didn’t have Blake to help him out. His body grew, but his mind didn’t.” 

“What happened to him?” Andy asked. 

“Got killed. Went to the store to get some smokes for his pa, and got mugged. Merle was there, with the group that mugged him. He wasn’t involved in it, but he was there. Said that when he tried to slap them, they jus’ kicked the shit out of him. Merle told me, an’ I called the cops with the payphone on the street, then I ran.” 

“Was that supposed help or hurt me?” Andy asked indignantly. 

“Neither. Jus’ pointing out that sometimes, things happen ‘cause they can, not for any reason. If you were locked up in a room with someone who murdered your whole family, and you had a knife, and they were tied up, what would you do?” 

Andy thought about it while they walked back to their rooms. It was time for the next shift, so Daryl decided to just take Andy to bed, and go to sleep himself. 

They were almost to the door of Andy’s room, when he looked up at Daryl again. “Blake would kill them. I think I would too.” Daryl nodded his head, understanding. “But I’d wish I wouldn’t. That I could just forgive everyone who hurt me, y’know? But if I had the chance to kill the guy who hurt my little girl, dead or alive, or undead, I would kill him.” 

Daryl hummed in agreement. “I’d do the same to anyone who hurt Judy, but I’d be dead and cold by the time that happens.” 

Andy let out a startled laugh, nodding. “Yeah, I can tell. Between you and Rick, I can’t tell which will be the more protective daddy.” Andy snickered as he said the last part. 

Daryl snorted. “Yeah, that would probably be Rick, jus’ ‘cause I would understand when to cross boundaries and when it’s too far.” Andy nodded. 

“Like my mom would let me break some rules, but not others.” Andy stated. 

“Yeah, like that.” Daryl chuckled. He opened the door, and Andy walked inside. Before Daryl could shut the door, he heard a quiet “Thank you,” before going back into his own room. 

(0,0) 

The next morning when Rick came down for breakfast, he was greeted with the sight of an empty common area. He looked back and noticed that there was a note on the doorway. 

Rick, 

Come outside. 

-D 

Rick smiled at the short note. He put it in his pocket and headed to the side entrance where the picnic tables were. Everyone was sitting there, talking and laughing and smiling. Rick looked around and noticed that everyone was out here. The people from Woodbury, the new people that gained the name the ‘trailer folks’ and all the people they found out on runs. He saw Andy and Megan playing checkers on a table by the wall, The two Samuel kids were watching nearby. Carol, Maggie and Glenn were sitting at the next table eating, and Hershel, Beth, Carl, Michonne and Daryl were all in an intense discussion. Rick walked over to them, and sat next to the hunter, knees touching. 

“What’s all this?” he asked the group, looking on as his family were happy for the first time in a while. Daryl shrugged and Michonne and Hershel exchanged a glance. “We just wanted to do something nice as a whole.” Hershel said. “Thought it would be nice to have a picnic. We have enough supplies, and no one needs to go out on a run for at least another week.” 

“Is that okay?” Beth asked, a little unsure if they should have let their former leader in on the idea. 

Rick noticed this, and smiled reassuringly at her. “Yeah, its good for everyone to get together now an’ then. We should do it more often.” 

Hershel chuckled. “I still believe that we should have spaghetti Tuesdays on Wednesdays.” Glenn looked over as he heard that and gave them thumbs up. Everyone laughed and Maggie turned him around to give him a kiss. 

A sudden thought came to him. “Who’s on guard duty?” 

 

Daryl nodded to one of the towers. “Sasha and Bob are taking care of things. I think Maggie and Glenn will take over them in a few hours.” Rick nodded his thanks and looked over to where Andy and the children were. He noticed the wrap around Andy’s hand. 

“What happened to Andy?” he asked, looking over to Hershel who must have treated him. 

“He busted his knuckle last night on guard. Daryl brought him in.” Rick looked back to Daryl. His hunter shook his head. 

“He was venting. Took a few hits to the wall, an’ busted his knuckle up.” Rick saw that there was more to it, but let it go for now. 

“Well, I’m happy that everyone is getting along. Have any of you thought about who would be best to join the council out of the new trailer folks?” he asked to change the topic. 

They talked about that for a while until the sun reached its zenith. People started trickling out, going off to do their chores for the day. Rick stood up when most of the people where gone. Let’s go take fence duty,” He said to Daryl. Daryl nodded, knowing the look on Ricks face. 

 

(0,0) 

“What happened?” 

Daryl looked over at Rick, a small smirk on his face. “That the first thing you gonna ask me? I love you too, man.” Rick snorted, nudging him with his shoulder. The smirk turned into a soft smile. 

“I love you.” Rick told him seriously, knowing that Daryl can be insecure, even if he looks like he’s joking. 

Daryl stared at him for a moment before nodding. They continued taking walkers out from behind the fence for a while before they said anything. 

“He was sayin’ how he killed all the people that attacked us last time. After they ran.” Rick nodded, motioning him to keep talking. “It was brought up that the sickness took out a few of the Woodbury people, after Patrick turned. His group didn’t get. He jus’ got mad when I told him about the deaths. Sayin’ how he left them for dead. Then he jus’ punched the wall. I took him to Hershel then, and I told him about how people do things because they can.” 

“He seems better this morning.” Rick stated. 

Daryl nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think he jus’ needs to get some shit off his chest, y’know?” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

They stood there, looking down at the pile of bodies that they put down. Rick reached over and grasped Daryl’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go get the trailer, and burn the bodies before the breeze changes and the whole place stinks up.” Daryl snorted. 

“Like we don’t smell bad any other time of day.” He nudged Rick as he walked by him to start up to the   
garage.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really don't know when the next update will be for those few of you who read my garbage, but I'm slowly but surly getting some inspiration, so.... *Shrugs*
> 
> As always, Enjoy!

After burning the twice dead corpses, the two lovers made their way back to the prison. It was starting to cool down as the evening wore on, so most of the people were already inside, and getting ready for dinner. The only ones that were outside were the people on guard, and they were all inside the watch towers. Daryl could see Tyresse and Carol in one of them, talking, glancing at each other. The hunter nudged Ricks shoulder, motioning up to them. Rick let out a laugh. 

“Think them two will start offering to go on watch for now on?” He asked. Daryl nodded his head. 

“Yeah, ‘M pretty sure they volunteered to take tonight.” Rick laughed again. Just then Daryl saw them watching him, grins on their faces. “Or they just wanted a show.” 

“Hey, give the people what they want, right?” Daryl snorted, but before he could do anything, Rick grabbed his face and kissed him in front of the two guards. They could here laughter from above and looked up to see Sasha and Bob in the other tower. Bob gave them the thumbs up while Tyresse’s booming laughs could be heard across the yard. Rick flipped him the finger while Daryl did it for Bob. “Well there’s your show, happy?” Rick called to them, and chuckling as Daryl blushed. They made their way inside, leaving the peals of laughter behind them. 

They walked towards the showers to clean all the walker blood off of them. They both started stripping as the water warmed. Rick was eye fucking Daryl as the hunter flushed. Rick smiled at him and backed him behind the curtain. “You gunna fuck me, Rick?” 

Rick kissed his neck. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” He murmured. Daryl groaned at the tease, but stood still as Rick grabbed the soap and started gently washing his lovers back, then massaged his scalp as he rinsed his hair of grey matter. Once both of them were clean, Rick dried them off and led him to their room. They dressed and even when Daryl whined in need, and Rick was harder than a steel beam, they walked into the common area to eat dinner. 

Everyone in C Block aimed knowing looks towards the two, but they didn’t even notice, too focused on eating slow and waiting impatiently to go to bed. 

Finally they able to excuse themselves and they made a bee line back to their room. As soon as they got inside, Rick smashed Daryl up against the wall and kissed him for all he was worth. Daryl moaned into his mouth and grinded against the ex-cops thigh. “C’mon Rick, you wanna fuck me?” Rick grunted affirmatively. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?” 

Rick growled and pushed Daryl on the bed. “Yeah, your gunna have ta beg for it.” 

Daryl groaned as his hands were held above his head, and his leader started undressing him slowly. Grazing his hand over a nipple, Daryl whined, testing the binds holding his wrists. “Rick, c’mon. Need you.” 

“Naw, I kinda like the idea of you being all hot an’ bothered for me.” Rick murmured to him, tightening his hold on Daryl. 

Once the hunter was bared to the leader, Rick stopped for a moment, taking the time to appreciate the view. When Daryl started squirming in earnest, Rick finally bent over and licked a trail down the younger mans chest, across his stomach to a hipbone, nibbling it a bit before soothing it with his tongue. Then he moved over and licked a strip up his erection. Daryl moaned loudly and bucked his hips. Rick looked up at him, eyes gleaming mischievously and took the whole shaft into his mouth. 

Daryl yelped, reaching down with his newly freed wrist to grip Rick’s hair, clenching his fingers indecisively, not sure to pull him back or push him down. 

Rick made the decision for him when he started bobbing his head up and down, swallowing when the cock hit the back of his throat. This went on for a few minutes before Rick felt a tugging in his hair. “Gonna come,” Daryl warned. 

Rick pulled off, giving the tip a kiss, before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube. Pouring some on his fingers, he reached in between the hunters legs and circled the puckered entrance, waiting for a moment when it unclenched and slowly pushed the digit in. Daryl groaned and pushed down on it, trying to shove it as far as he could. Rick chuckled and added a second finger. 

“C’mon, Rick. ‘M not gonna break.” He panted, thrusting back. Rick finally inserted the third digit. 

 

After Rick felt that Daryl was prepared enough, he lathered his cock in lube and positioned   
himself at Daryl’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Rick always made sure that Daryl wanted it. 

And Daryl really wanted it, moaning and nodding, muttering incoherently to Rick that, yes, he was god damned ready for fucks sake! 

Rick started pushing in and slowly pulled out, going deeper with every move, eventually bottomed out, balls slapping against the hunters ass. 

After letting his hunter adjust, Rick and Daryl started moving, back and forth, in and out. Rick sneaked his hand between their bodies to grip Daryl’s cock, and jerked him off in time with his thrusts, and soon both of them were moaning out each other’s name as they came apart by each other. 

When they came back to themselves, Rick pulled Daryl to his chest, staying inside of his lover for the night. “Love you,” he whispered into the hunter’s ear. Daryl turned his head so he could give Rick’s lips a peck. 

“Love you too.”

 

After a few more minutes, they heard a door shut down the hall 

“Was that Andy?” Rick asked. 

“Probably going to bed,” Daryl said, rolling over so he could put his clothes back on. Standing up, he made his way to the door and opened it, glancing down the hallway to the one eyed man’s room. There was light shining from underneath. Wanting to make sure that everything was okay, Daryl motioned to Rick that he was going to check up on him. Pulling his boots on, the hunter walked up to the door and knocked. “Andy? You in there?” 

After a moment of silence, the door opened, and Andy peeked his head out. “Yeah? What is it?” 

“’S nothin’, just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Just heard the door slam and thought you might need to talk or somethin’.” 

Andy met Daryl’s eyes and looked down. “I’m fine, just stressed out is all,” He muttered. Daryl looked at him, and sighed. 

“Wha’s it yer stressin’ about,” his tired voice bringing out his accent more strongly. 

Andy looked away, inside his room. “’M just worried about winter and what we’ll do if we run out of food, or ammo. I mean, the world’s gonna run out eventually, right? What if we have to leave the state? I’m just worried.” 

Daryl patted his shoulders, not uncomfortable, but not used to using the gesture, so it was done a little awkwardly. “We don’t need to worry about that now though,” he told the man. “But I do understand what you’re sayin’. How ‘bout we have a council meeting this week and discuss some procedures we need to come up with in worst case scenario. Alright?” 

Andy nodded his head. 

“Okay then. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired and ready to go to sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

“Alright, night Daryl.” 

“G’night, Andy.” Daryl said over his shoulder as he walked back into his and Rick’s room. 

The next morning, when everyone got together for breakfast, Rick stood up. 

“We are going to have a council meeting today in a few hours. So pass the word around please.” When Rick’s announcement was received with nods, he sat back down, taking Judy from Andy and cooing at her. 

Andy smiled as Daryl tickled her stomach by blowing raspberries, making the youngest Grimes squeal. 

“Has she said her first word yet?” Andy asked softly. 

Rick shook his head. “Not yet, but it’ll be any day now, with the noises she makes.” Judy gave him a toothless smile, waving her chubby arms at the adults talking. They all laughed at her. 

 

“She’s been making ‘dee’ sounds, so we are thinking she’s gonna make the ‘ah’ sound soon.” Rick said hopefully. To prove his point, she looked at Daryl and screamed “DEEE!” 

“Well then.” Rick huffs, while everyone laughs. “I see you picked your favourite daddy.” Judy looks back at him with innocent eyes and Rick smiles at her, and grinned at Daryl, who was flushed in embarrassment. 

Beth came over and Rick passed her over. “Is it okay if I take her over by the garden to play?” Rick glanced over to Daryl, and nodded his consent. 

 

“Sure. Just stay within sight of guard tower two.” Beth nodded and hurried away. Murmuring softly to the three month old.

 

Rick looked up at the sound of footsteps coming in their direction to see Carl walking up to them coming from outside.

 

“Hey dad,” Carl murmured tiredly. “Beth just told me ‘bout the meeting. When is it?”

 

Rick gave his son a one armed hug. “Not for a few hours yet, son. You go ahead and get some rest before then okay? I’ll come and wake you up before it.”

 

Carl nodded, and kissed his fathers and Daryl’s cheek, and smiled to Andy as he walked down to his cell/room.

 

“Was he on watch last night?” Andy asked, looking at Carl’s retreating figure in concern.

 

“He was only supposed to take the first night shift,” Rick said. 

 

Daryl looked up. “Who was supposed to take the second half of night watch in tower one?” 

 

Steffany, one of the new people stood up. “It was my turn, but when I went up, Carl said that I could leave, that he had it covered. I thought that it was best to let him take it if he really wanted to. Was he not supposed to do that?” she asked confused.

 

“No. He wasn’t supposed to do that. That’s why we have to shifts at night. We can’t have people exhausted expected to do anything else.” Rick explained to her and everyone else in the room. “If someone who you know has already done watch that day, and tells you they can handle it, tell them, no matter what, that they need to rest, even if it’s me. If that person just wants to sleep in the tower, fine. But don’t let them take watch.”

 

When people nodded in understanding, Rick smiled and stood up. “The meeting will be after lunch,” he looked to Andy for acceptance. When he smiled and nodded, he walked outside to get the da started, and everyone else followed suit.


End file.
